


Oops I'm sorry

by Stormy_moon



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormy_moon/pseuds/Stormy_moon
Summary: You were having a bad morning until you bump in to someone with the most amazing blue eyes you've ever seen.
Relationships: Larry Rickard/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

You were having a bad morning first your alarm didn’t go off so you were rushing to get out the door to get your train to work and then you nearly missed it. You got it just in time but there were no seats left so you had to stand luckily it was only a short ride in to Kings cross.

You get off the train and start heading out of the station your phone goes off as your looking through your bag to get it you bump straight in to someone, unfortunately that someone has just got themselves a coffee now its all over the front of them. You look up in to the most amazing pair of blue eyes you’ve ever seen. ‘oh my god, I’m so sorry, are you OK?’ you say your cheeks flushed with embarrassment ‘yes, I’m fine, luckily my coffee's cooled down a bit, I’m Larry by the way.’ ‘y/n, please let me buy you a new coffee.’ ‘OK but you really don't have to’ 

When you got to the coffee shop Larry went to clean himself up while you got the coffees. You found a table and you sat down and started to chat, he was really easy to talk to you told him about your bad morning, you talk about what you both do for a living you own a children’s book shop not far from the station called Munchkin books. ‘I know that book shop Larry said it’s the one with the beautiful dark green woodwork with the name in gold lettering and the amazing window displays.’ You smiled and blushed ‘yeah that’s the one,’ he smirked at your reaction, ‘What do you do?’ you asked him, ‘I also have a book shop, not for children’s books but for antique books you know first additions that sort of thing. I’d love to show you sometime’ ‘I’d like that’ you said with a smile Larry said ‘here take my number.’ You both exchanged numbers and decided it was probably time you stared heading to work. It turned out neither of you had far to go as your shops were quite close to each other. 

When you got to your shop you could see y/f/n looking through the window at you one eyebrow raised you decided to ignore her for the moment. You and Larry stood looking at each other neither of you quite ready to leave the other just yet, ‘well I suppose I’d better go in and do some work’ ‘ yes I’d better go and open my shop, how about I meet you here and we can walk back to the station together this evening.’ ‘I like that, see you later Larry.’ ‘See you later y/n’ you were smiling as you walked in to the shop. Y/F/N was on you as soon as you walked through the door ‘so who was that’ so you told her the whole story about your bad morning and spilling coffee on him ‘oh y/n your so clumsy your lucky you didn’t burn him.’ ‘Oh my gosh I know, I think I really like him’ ‘I can tell y/n so when I get to meet him?’ ‘well he’s meeting me here after work so we can walk to the station together if your still here you can meet him then.’ ‘oh, I’ll be here.’ 

Your day went pretty quickly after that before you knew it you had turned your sign around to close just as Larry was coming round the corner you waved and waited for him by the door ‘come in I’m nearly ready to leave, Larry this is y/f/n/ my best friend and co-worker’ ‘very nice to meet you y/f/n.’ ‘you too Larry, y/n told me how you met’ Larry laughed while you groaned and hid you face in your hands ‘I’m never going to be able to live this down am I?’ ‘no’ they both said in unison, and you all laughed.  
After that day Larry regularly came to the shop, one evening a few weeks later y/f/n had to leave early for an appointment, so you were still tidying up when Larry arrived, ‘I won’t be long, I’ve just got to finish tidying up. ‘that’s fine let me help you’ ‘OK thanks’ you chatted easily to each other while you tidied. Then you both noticed one of the books had fallen on the floor you both bent down to pick it up your hands brushed each other, and you felt an electric shock going up your arm. As you stood up your eyes met your mouth went dry and you could feel your heart beating wildly in your chest. Larry takes the book out of your hand and puts it down, he takes your hands in his and gently pulls you to him. You tilt your head up and he moves his down and you kiss, it was perfect the most perfect first kiss ever. His lips felt amazing moving against yours with just the right amount of pressure as your lips parted, he slipped his tongue in to your mouth and you slipped your tongue in his mouth. You could feel yourself melting into his arms as you held each other tightly neither of you wanting to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

You both reluctantly broke the kiss you stood gazing at each other smiling for what seemed like hours. Larry spoke first ‘I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the first time we met.’ ‘me too’ you admitted still smiling you pulled him in again for another quick kiss, when he broke the kiss he said ‘I guess we should get to the station’ you pulled away to get your things and turn off the lights once you were both outside you locked the door. You turned around ready to walk and Larry took your hand intertwining your fingers. You were so sure he could feel the happiness radiating off you.

Once you got to the station and got on the train you managed to get a seat together and you chatted casually until the train pulled up at Larry’s station, he gave you a quick kiss and said, ‘see you tomorrow’ ‘I look forward to it.’ As the train was moving off you waved to each other until he was out of sight. You touched your lips still feeling the ghost of the kiss he left there. You couldn’t believe how happy you felt since you’d met Larry. Suddenly you herd your phone vibrate in your bag you scrabbled around looking for it praying whoever was ringing you wouldn’t hang up. You answered it just in time ‘Hello’ ‘Hello, y/n so I was thinking I need to take you on a date. If you would like to?’ ‘I would love to, when were you thinking?’ ‘how about tomorrow night? If your free’ ‘Yes tomorrow night is good for me.’ ‘great I can’t wait’ ‘me neither’ ‘I’ll see you tomorrow’ ‘yes see you tomorrow.’ 

The next day you couldn’t decide what to wear you didn’t want to go to casual, but you didn’t want to feel over dressed either. You opted for a pretty tea dress with your black biker jacket, tights and boots. Perfect for work and for a first date you were so excited.  
Once you were on the train you sent Larry a quick txt to tell him where you were sitting. He got on the train and found you, you smiled at each other and he bent down and gave you a quick kiss before giving you the coffee he had brought for you ‘thank you Larry’ ‘you’re welcome, you look beautiful’ your cheeks flushed at the complement ‘thank you’ you said shyly. 

All to quickly you were at Kings Cross again and it was time to get to work you held hands as you walked to work chatting casually and laughing. Outside your book store he stopped ‘I can’t wait for tonight’ he said ‘neither can I’ you kissed him before turning to go in to the shop ‘see you later Larry’ ‘bye y/n’  
Once you got through the door y/f/n looked at you smiling, ‘someone’s looking very happy this morning.’ ‘I feel very happy this morning.’ ‘Tell me more’ ‘ok’ you said ‘so last night Larry helped me to tidy up the shop before we went home. We both reached for the same book and our fingers touched it was like electricity shooting up my arm. He put the book down and pulled me towards him and we kissed.’ ‘wow y/n, how was it?’ said y/f/n/ ‘it was amazing the best kiss I’ve ever had, but that’s not all.’ ‘tell me you didn’t y/n’ ‘no not yet anyway he asked me out on a date, we’re going out after work today.’ ‘well that explains why your all dressed up, oh y/n I’m so pleased for you he seems like a really nice guy. ‘he really is y/f/n.’

The rest of the day went quickly the shop was busy with lots of customers and before you knew it, it was time to close. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow y/n, have a good time tonight don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. You laughed at your friend and said ‘see you tomorrow.’


	3. Chapter 3

Just after your friend left Larry came through the door carrying a bunch of burnt orange roses. You smiled when you saw him and he gave you the flowers ‘thank you they’re beautiful’ ‘you’re welcome, I wanted to do this properly.’ You lent up a gave him a peck on the lips. ‘So where are we going?’ you asked, ‘I hope you like Italian there’s a lovely little restaurant not far from here the food is amazing.’ ‘It sounds great I love Italian.’ 

You walked hand in hand to the restaurant telling each other about your day and making each other laugh. Larry was right the restaurant really wasn’t far and you were there before you knew it. Larry opened the door for you, and you stepped inside and were greeted with the most mouth-watering smells. Larry gave his name to the waiter and you were led through the tables to a secluded one towards the back each table had a red and white checked tablecloth with a candle which had been stuck into an old wine bottle and bottles of olive oil and vinegar. Once you had both sat down the waiter gave you each a menu and took your drinks order a glass of rose’ for you and a pint for him. You smiled at each other over the menus ‘it’s beautiful here everything looks amazing.’ When the waiter came back you were both ready to order you both decided on pizza a veggie one for you and pepperoni one for him. Once the waiter had gone you linked hands over the table. Larry said, ‘I’m so glad you bumped into me, since I’ve met you, I’ve not stopped smiling.’ ‘me to y/f/n says she can’t remember the last time she saw me this happy.’ Then your food came you hadn’t realised how hungry you were until you started eating. You had intertwined your legs under the table it was almost as if you had to be touching at all times. It was the most magical evening. There was almost an argument when it came to paying the bill as you wanted to pay at least half but Larry said’ I invited you out please let me pay’ ‘ok, if you’re sure, I’m more than happy to pay for half.’ ‘I know you are, and I appreciate it, please let me treat you’ ‘ok thank you.’ When you were outside again he moved you away from the door and pulled you into a kiss, once you needed to breath you broke the kiss ‘thank you Larry, I’ve had the most amazing evening’ ‘me too, I’d like to do it again sometime that is if you want to.’ ‘I’d really like that.’ 

You joined hands and walked slowly back to the station chatting as you went your train was there when you got there you got on and found seats together Larry put his arm around you, and you rested your head on his shoulder. All to soon you got to his stop ‘Thank you Larry for a wonderful evening.’ ‘You’re welcome y/n I’ve had an amazing time too’ he bent down and pecked your lips. ‘See you tomorrow Larry, I’ll get the coffees.’ ‘Ok see you tomorrow y/n.’


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning you picked up a coffee for yourself and Larry and jumped on the train you sent Larry a quick txt to tell him where you were sitting you were so excited to see him again. He found you quickly you gave him the coffee and he gave you a peck on the lips. ‘What are you doing tomorrow night?’ you asked Larry ‘nothing why?’ ‘well I was wondering if you would like to come round to mine and I’ll cook you dinner? If you want to’ ‘y/n I would love to.’ ‘great.’  
You both got off at Kings Cross and he walked you to your shop. ‘y/n would you like to meet for lunch today?’ ‘sure, that would be great’ ‘shall I meet you here about one? There’s a little park we could go to and have a picnic.’ ‘I look forward to it. You kissed goodbye and went in.  
1 o’clock couldn’t come quick enough, the morning seemed to drag but eventually you herd the door go and y/f/n saying, ‘Hi Larry, how are you?’ ‘good thank you y/f/n, how are you?’ ‘fine thank you.’ ‘y/n is in the back I’ll go and get her for you’ ‘y/n Larry’s here, go and enjoy your lunch I’ll finish up here’ ‘thank you y/f/n’. ‘Hi Larry’ ‘Hi y/n are you ready?’ ‘yes, let’s go’

The walk to the park was a quick one ‘I never knew this was here’ Larry said, ‘not many people do I discovered it after taking a wrong turn once.’ You sat in the shade of a tree to eat your picnic Larry had brought a rug with him so you’d both be more comfortable. It was a beautiful afternoon and neither of you wanted to go back. All to soon it was time to head back to your shops. Larry stood up brushing the crumbs off his lap before helping you up. He pulled you into a slow kiss that neither of you wanted to end. When he eventually broke the kiss, he looked deep into your eyes and said ‘y/n I know it might be soon, but I love you’ I smiled ‘Larry I love you too.’ You kissed again before he walked you back to your shop and going your separate ways. You kissed once more before he said, ‘I’ll see you later y/n’ ‘yes see you later Larry.’  
When you got back inside the shop y/f/n said, ‘you look so happy’ ‘I am Larry just told me he loves me.’ ‘aww y/n that’s amazing I’m so happy for you, did you say it back?’ ‘of course,’ ‘y/n you make such a cute couple.’  
Later that afternoon you had a txt from Larry, and you smiled ‘I’m so sorry y/n I have a potential client coming later so I won’t be able to catch the train with you. xx’ You sent one back ‘don’t worry Larry it’s ok, I’ll see you tomorrow. Thank you for the picnic I had a great time. xx’ ‘me too, I’ll see you tomorrow y/n I’ll get the coffees love L. xx’ thank you Love y/n xx’ 

On your way home that evening the train ride wasn’t as much fun without Larry. You stopped to get ingredients for the following evening you decided to make a lasagne and salad. The lasagne you could make that evening then all you needed to do was heat it up which would give you more time with Larry. You smiled at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning on the train Larry sat down and kissed you, ‘well good morning to you too Larry.’ Larry blushed and said, ‘sorry I missed you last night.’ ‘don’t apologise I wasn’t complaining, I missed you too.’ You smiled at each other ‘here’s your coffee’ ‘Thank you’ ‘I can’t wait for tonight.’ You gave him a peck on the lips and looked into his eyes and said, ‘I can’t either.’ 

The day seemed to drag it didn’t help you couldn’t stop staring at the clock y/f/n said ‘it’s not going to go any quicker clock watching’ ‘I know I just can’t wait for tonight’ ‘Why what’s happening tonight? ‘well Larry’s coming round and I’m making him dinner.’ Y/f/n raised her eyebrow and smirked ‘oh yeah’ ‘yes’ knowing full well what she was implying. You laughed and said ‘behave’ just as a customer walked through the door.

At lunch time you sent Larry a txt ‘my day’s dragging how about yours, I can’t wait for tonight. xx’ he replied almost straight away ‘mine too, I’m really looking forward to tonight too. xx’ ‘I hope you like lasagne. xx’ ‘I love it. xx’ ‘good see you later. xx’ ‘see you later y/n. xx’ 

Finally, it was the end of the day y/f/n was just leaving when Larry arrived. ‘Hi Larry’ ‘Hi y/f/n’. ‘Bye you two hope you have fun tonight,’ she smirked at both of you and winked laughing as she went as you two stood there blushing. You cleared your throat ‘ignore her, are you ready’ ‘yes shall we go?’  
You locked the door and took Larry’s hand as you walked to the station. You both chatted easily about your days and the different customers you had, had in you felt his eyes on you watching you, you turned to look at him and smiled he smiled back and put a gentle kiss on your lips ‘I love you y/n’ he whispered so only you could hear it. ‘I love you too Larry’ you whispered back neither one of you wanting to break the magic of the moment. 

Once you were sat on the train Larry put his arm around you and pulled you close you loved this cuddling into his side resting your head on his shoulder holding his other hand in yours sharing private jokes or gentle kisses. This really was the happiest you had been in a long time.  
Soon you arrived at your station and you both got off the train. ‘It’s not far from here’ and within 5 minutes you had walked to your cottage. You loved your cottage with its thatched roof, midnight blue door and beautiful pale pink roses around the door. Larry smiled when he saw the roses, he got you in one of the windows. He thought this cottage is the perfect home for y/n it suits her. You opened the door to let you both in you both had suddenly become shy with each other. ‘make yourself at home Larry’ he followed you into the kitchen and sat at the table and you got you both a drink while you started dinner, refusing any offers of help from Larry. Once the lasagne was in the oven and the salad was made you joined him at the table you talked some more, and the earlier shyness had gone, and it was back to how it normally was with you two.

When the lasagne was nearly finished you got up to set the table Larry said, ‘please let me do it, I want to help,’ you showed him where everything was, while he set the table you dished up the food. Soon you were both tucking in ‘wow y/n this is delicious you’re an amazing cook’ your cheeks flushed with the compliment ‘thank you’. Talk was easy over food. Soon Larry was clearing the table while you washed the dishes.

When you were on the last dish you felt Larry behind you he snaked his arm around your waist and pulled you closer ‘thank you for dinner it was amazing’ you felt his lips brush just below your ear as he said it sending tingles all over your body you managed to stammer out ‘you’re welcome’. You felt yourself being pulled closer to his body as he whispered ‘I love you’ before spinning you around and kissing you. You couldn’t help but moan into the kiss you felt all the love he had for you in that kiss and you hope he felt the same back. You loved being pulled into him so strongly and the feel of his lips on yours and his hands exploring your body and your hands exploring his, the feel of his muscles moving in his shoulders and back the softness of his hair in your fingers. You were both moaning by this point both becoming more and more turned on.


	6. Chapter 6

When you both needed to breath you broke the kiss you were both breathing heavily looking into each, other’s eyes pupils blown. Still in each other’s arms you said, ‘shall we take this to my room?’ ‘are you sure?’ ‘I love you Larry I want this,’ ‘I love you too y/n I want this too.’ You kissed him again and took his hand and lead him up to your room.  
You were both nervous you took the lead pulling him to you before kissing him, you slowly started to unbutton his shirt running your hands down his chest and then down his arms to take it off and it fell to the floor. He lifted the hem of your top up breaking the kiss to take it off. You both stood admiring each other topless there was no rush you wanted to make each other feel loved. He gave you a peck on the lips before bending down to take his shoes and socks off you did the same. You made eye contact as you slowly undid your trousers you saw his breath hitch before he did the same.

Once you were both in your underwear you pulled him to you again for another kiss. ‘you’re so beautiful y/n’ ‘you’re not so bad yourself Larry’ he blushed at that and you lead him over to the bed and sat down you patted the bed indicating for him to join you, he sat down and pulled you on top of him so you straddled his lap. In this position you could feel his hard cock right where you needed it this made you both moan as you kissed some more. His hands on your bra enclosed breasts he found his way around to the back and looked for permission to take it off you nodded and kissed down his neck making him moan with pleasure. He took your bra off quickly desperate to get to what was underneath. His mouth was on your nipples licking, sucking grazing them with his teeth you threw your head back and moaned in pleasure as your hips moved on their own over his cock which made him groan in pleasure you both needed so much more. His hands were on your bum stroking it kneading it slowly pushing down the waist band of your pants you slipped backwards off him, so it was easier for him to take off. You smiled at him ‘your turn now’ he stood up and slowly removed his boxers his cock sprang free you looked at it hungrily biting your lip and looked at him. You dropped to your knees and took him into your mouth this was not a time for teasing. He moaned in pleasure ‘wow y/n that feels so good’ you we enjoying it as much as he was, ‘your turn y/n I don’t want to be the only one enjoying myself’ he laid you on the bed and gave you a gentle kiss before working his way down your body over your nipples and stomach ‘Larry please’ you didn’t know what you wanted but he did. He was down by your pussy now so close to where you needed him most. His tongue licked up your slit ‘mmm you taste so good’ ‘please Larry please’ you were begging now he dipped his tongue inside you a few times loving how wet you are and the noises you were making. Then he found your clit he gently kissed it before licking it and sucking it into his mouth. You made a noise he’d never heard before and it turned him on so much how turned on you were. He could tell you were close. ‘Do you want me inside you?’ ‘oh god Larry yes’ you reached into your bedside table and handed him a condom, he ripped open the packet and rolled on to his cock you had moved into the middle of the bed. 

When he was ready you opened your legs to give him more room, he bent his head down and kissed you before slowly pushing himself inside you being as gentle as he could because he didn’t want to hurt you. He gave you some time to adjust to him giving you gentle kisses when you nodded to him, he started moving in and out ‘faster Larry please it’s ok’ he gradually picked up the speed which had you both moaning and groaning in pleasure. He moved one of his hands between you, so he stroke your clit the angle wasn’t great but given the noises you were making it seemed to be working. ‘oh, Larry don’t stop please I’m so close’ you could feel him pushing you closer and closer to your orgasm ‘oh y/n me too’ ‘come for me y/n’ that’s all took for your orgasm to take over you were holding him close screaming his name. Larry came just as strongly soon after.  
He collapsed on you both breathing hard enjoying the feel of the other so close. You kissed his sweat soaked forehead and whispered, ‘I love you’. You felt him smile against your chest and whisper ‘I love you too.’ 

Once you both had caught your breath, he rolled off you and carefully took the condom off tying it up to dispose of later. He lay down and you rolled over to lay on his chest pulling the duvet up with you as you did. ‘I’m so glad I spilled coffee on you’ he laughed and said, ‘me too, you make me so happy I love you’. ‘I love you too I can’t remember the last time I was this happy.’  
You kissed again before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
